Water Bubbles
by br0kenztar
Summary: DMxHP. Cuidado con el baño de prefectos... ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

**Water bubbles**

**One-shot**

* * *

Sábado de otoño en Hogwarts y un trío de amigos se paseaba por los terrenos de la escuela. Todo parecía un día normal en la escuela de magia y hechicería, pero nadie sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para cierta persona.

En sentido opuesto caminaba solo Draco Malfoy, lo que le extraño al famoso Harry Potter ya que siempre se topaba con él junto con sus compinches.

"¿Qué andaría mal con Malfoy?" se preguntó mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

"Ha estado muy callado y no te ha insultado últimamente" comenta Hermione "Ha estado muy raro, pero muy raro…"

"¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? Que se vaya al infierno."

"¡Ron!" le reganó la castaña.

"_Herm_ _tiene razón, algo anda mal con Malfoy, ¿me pregunto qué será?_" piensa el pelinegro, pero siente un pequeño golpe en el brazo que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"¡Tierra llamando a Harry!"

"¿Qué pasa, Ron?" le pregunta a su amigo pelirrojo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

"Amigo te ves cansado, ¿estás bien?" pregunta algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

"Podrías usar el baño de prefectos, Harry," sugirió Hermione.

"No es mala idea, ve y relájate un poco," dijo Ron volviendo a golpear el brazo de Harry "Y mira a través del segundo casillero…"

"¿Y porque querría ver a través del segundo casillero?"

"Porque de ahí se ve el baño de niñas… ¡AUCH! Herm eso dolió" reclama mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ya que Hermione le aventó el libro de pociones "En fin, la contraseña es…"

"Baño de burbujas"

Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, el lugar seguía igual a como lo conoció en cuarto año para descifrar lo que había adentro de aquel huevo dorado para el torneo de los tres magos.

Se quita la ropa al igual que sus anteojos dejándolos en el suelo a un lado de la enorme tina.

"Espero que no venga nadie" dijo mientras se metía al agua "Todo está muy tranquilo ahora que Malfoy no nos molesta… Malfoy" sumerge la cabeza para refrescarse " No me debería importar pero… me gustaría saber qué es lo que le pasa, ya que no es normal."

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido que se parecía cuando la puerta se abría, "¿Eh?"

Y en efecto, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Harry maldijo en silencio, salió del agua rapidamente, se cubrió de la cintura para abajo con una toalla y se escondió dentro de un casillero.

"Mierda… ¿Quién demonios viene al baño de prefectos a esta hora?" pensó mientras intentaba no hacer ruido "Y de plano esconderme en un casillero, al menos estoy a salvo aquí adentro."

"No estaría tan seguro, Potter."

Se sobresaltó, y maldijo en sus pensamientos ya que lo último lo había pensado en voz alta. Esa voz ya la conocía pero para su mayor sorpresa el dueño de aquella voz abrió la puerta del casillero, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

"Hola Potter, que sorpresa. Sabes… no sospecharía que estabas aquí si no fuera por tu ropa tirada en el suelo, el camino de agua de la bañera a los casilleros," decía el rubio mientras señalaba la evidencia "Y ya que yo soy un prefecto y tú no… ¿no es una maravillosa situación?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"¡Ja no lo puedo creer!" rió Harry "_Es el otra vez, es un alivio_."

Pero su risa no duro por mucho ya que la mano fría de su enemigo le tapa la boca para después moverla hacia el cuello del moreno para plantarle un beso en los labios. Harry estaba en su asombro, por un momento quiso continuar pero sabía que eso no estaba bien.

"¡Basta!"

Reaccionó dándole una bofetada a Malfoy sin pensarlo, esperando que eso hiciera que el rubio se fuera, pero se equivocó ya que puso más graves las cosas.

"No debiste reírte de mí de esa manera, Potter," dijo Draco tocándose la mejilla que tenía la mano marcada de Harry "Ahora solo hiciste la cacería mucho más interesante."

Acorraló a Harry tratándolo de besar nuevamente, al mismo tiempo tocar esa piel tan pura y desnuda, pero el moreno no se iba a dejar intimidar nuevamente.

"¿¡Que es lo que te pasa, Malfoy! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!" gritó luchando contra el ojigris.

"¡Con un demonio Potter, quédate quieto!"

"¡Quítate, no quiero!"

Siguieron peleando sin darse cuenta que estaba caminando hacia la tina, se detuvieron cuando Malfoy tropezó con las cosas de Harry y cayó al agua, llevándose el joven de ojos verdes con él.

"¡Mmmfua!" Harry sacó la cabeza del agua para tomar aire ya que la caída no le dio tiempo para eso "Malfoy. ¿dónde estás?"

Divisó el cuerpo inconsciente en el fondo de la tina con un hilo de sangre saliendo la cabeza. Tenía que sacarlo… no podía dejarlo morir, al menos no dentro de la escuela. Tomó aire y sacó el cuerpo fuera del agua hasta el suelo fuera de la tina. Sacudió el cuerpo del rubio esperando que despertara pero todo era en vano.

_"¿¡Qué debo hacer! Él no despierta y la única forma que no he intentado es respiración de boca a boca…_" sintió pánico "_Okay, no debe de ser tan difícil ¿o sí?_" miro los labios que hace un rato le habían robado un beso "_Yo de-debo hacerlo_."

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, "¡Debo hacerlo!"

Se acercaba lentamente a la boca del Slytherin inconsciente, pero el que cortó distancia entre ellos fue Malfoy, abrazándolo por el cuello y depositando otro beso sobre los labios del moreno dejándolo nuevamente asombrado. El rubio también fue el que cortó el beso y miró directamente a los ojos de Harry con ¿ternura?

"_No, esto no es real…_" pensó Harry "_Debo estar delirando_."

"Ahora escúchame," le dijo Malfoy tomando una mano de Harry con delicadeza.

"¡Suéltame!" se soltó "¡No te quiero escuchar!"

"Me gustas."

Harry se quedó pasmado y miró a Draco con confusión, tampoco sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Siempre he estado detrás de ti, Potter…" le confiesa "Desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos."

Recordaba ese día, en el Callejón Diagon, cuando recién iba a entrar a Hogwarts.

"Yo siempre he tratado de tener tu atención…" continuó Malfoy poniendo una mano sobre el cuello del moreno "Pero siempre estabas tan distante…"

Un sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas del ojiverde mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de alejarse, "_¿Qué está pasando?_"

"No escapes, Potter…" dijo Malfoy empezando a besar el cuello de Harry "Déjame demostrarte…"

"_Mi cuerpo no me está obedeciendo_" pensó Harry con los ojos aun cerrados. Cuando Malfoy terminó con su cuello y empezó a lamerle la barbilla, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos.

"Mucho tiempo he esperado por este momento," dijo el rubio acercándose por tercera vez a los labios del ojiverde "Mucho tiempo…"

El heredero de los Malfoy se deshizo de la camiseta mojada para dejar al descubierto su pecho, se subió encima de Harry sin dejar de besarlo pero este ya estaba poniendo resistencia.

"De-Déjame…"

No le prestó atención, lo siguió besando y sus manos acariciaban cara y cada rincón de la piel morena provocando que un escalofrió de miedo recorriese cada centímetro del cuerpo del ojiverde.

"P-Por favor... te necesito..." eran las únicas palabras que consiguió decir Draco.

Simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba, estando tan cerca, Harry estaba asustado y quería irse de ahí. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros de color gris y por fin entendió que también lo necesitaba. Dio una cálida sonrisa dando a entender que podía continuar. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el desenfreno y la pasión del momento, pensando que tal vez sería la única ocasión en que se dejarían de ver como enemigos. Para ambos lo que estaba sucediendo sería un secreto entre ellos dos y el baño donde ambos se entregaron, por primera vez, en cuerpo y alma.

oOOo

"Harry… Harry… ¡Despierta Harry!" siente como un objeto suave, como una almohada, cae sobre su rostro.

Se levantó sobresaltado y mira a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el baño de prefectos, estaba en el dormitorio y vio que el que le aventó la almohada fue Ron.

"Si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde," le avisa el pelirrojo poniéndose la capa "Te espero abajo."

Los tres caminaban hacia el gran comedor, Hermione y Ron hablando sobre las clases del día de hoy, pero Harry no prestaba atención solo pensaba con el rostro serio.

"_Un sueño… pero fue tan real…_" tan distraído estaba que no se fijaba por donde caminaba y sin querer chocó contra alguien más "¡Ouch!"

"Harry ¿estás bien?" le preguntó su amiga.

"Mira por donde caminas, Potter" era Malfoy, como siempre molestando "Usas esos lentes tan gruesos y aun así no ves por dónde vas."

"Ah… yo solo—"

"No digas tonterías y quítate del camino," le interrumpe y siguió su camino

"En el mismo lugar a la misma hora, te estaré esperando esta noche" le susurra al oído al pasar a un lado del moreno para después seguir su camino.

"Ese Malfoy, es un estúpido" dijo Ron mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Harry?" le pregunta Hermione.

"Em… nada importante," dijo sonriendo, su humor había cambiado por completo haciendo que sus amigos solo lo miraron perplejos "Oye Ron, ¿crees que pueda volver a usar el baño de prefectos esta noche?"

"Lo encontraste genial, ¿verdad?"

"Pero Harry, ¡tú no eres un prefecto!"

**END**

* * *

_Primer fic de Harry Potter, pero ahora completamente re-editado y corregido._

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews son mas que bienvenidos._

_Mata ne~_

**EDIT (6/6/2012): FanFiction va a quitar historias con rating M con contenido explicito sexual o violento (ya que eso corresponde al rating MA, el cual no existe en la pagina), al igual que cancelar cuentas de los usuarios con ese tipo de historias. La verdad no quiero que eso pase a mí o perder esos hermosos reviews, por lo que esta historia ha sido editada (o en otras palabras, censurada)._  
_**

**Si deseas leer la historia completa, mandame un PM y te dare una lista de links donde puedes encontrar la historia.  
**


End file.
